lalaloopsy_nuu_majikaru_nuu_kawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Ice is Nice
Summary Ivory freezes Ice E's head by mistake, so Polly Police locks her and the rest of the toys in jail. The kids have a sleepover and hear strange noises. Plot Bridgette was cleaning the room. YoNang: Why are you cleaning the room? Bridgette: Nate, John, Andrew, Molly, and Victoria are coming over for a sleepover today. I have to clean the room. *sprays Febreze* YoNang: Yucgh! I'm out. *goes under the bed to ToyTown and looks in mailbox* Oh, it looks like I'm invited to one of Pillow's sleepovers. Just like Bridgette. (at Pillow's house) Pillow: Crumbs...Mittens...Peanut...Spot...Jewel...Dot...Bea...LaTale dolls...Ivory. Looks like everyone is here, except for Ice E. Peanut: Who is Ice E? Jewel: My arch nemesis who is a childish ice-eater. Hey, Ice-Eater! That could be his new nickname. All: *laugh* Ivory: Yeah, Ice-Eater. Ivory liked Ice E, and wanted everyone to stop making fun of him, but she was sure to get made fun of. Ice E: *comes in* Ivory: *hides behind cushions* Ice E: Why, hello, Little Miss Diva. *sticks tongue out at Jewel* Peanut: Hey, I've got a joke for you. What is black, blue, stupid, and eats ice? Ice E; *shrugs* Peanut: YOU! Ice E: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Peanut: I'm just yanking your chain. Its cool. Jewel: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Crumbs: I made snacks! All: *eats snacks* Ice E: Aaah, wasn't Ivory supposed to be here......? Mittens: Yes. Why? Ice E: Where is she? Bea: I'm not sure. Dot: Maybe she fell asleep already. Nurse White: *sits on cushion* Ivory: Get off! Nurse White: Fine. -at Bridgette's sleepover, the gang is browsing Netflix- Victoria: Dora....Dora and Friends..... hey! These are all little kids shows! Andrew.... Andrew: How was I supposed to know which one was the kids section? Molly: Lets watch regular TV Bridgette: *switches to regular tv where they land on channel 13* Jom: (on TV) That stupid mouse thinks he can take the cheese and get away with it? I don't think so! Terry: *snickers and runs away super fast* Jom: *hits himself* All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ivory screams) Nate: What was that? John: It sounded like somebody was screaming. Bridgette: It wasn't any of us. All: *shrug* (AT THE TOY SLEEPOVER) Ivory; (to Nurse White) STOP SITTING ON ME, YOU LITTLE- Ice E: *blushes* Uhhh, Ivory! There you are! I was worried- I mean I was wondering where you were. Ice E likes Ivory even more Ivory: Well...I'm here. YoNang: Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaard. Ivory: Seriously, YoNang, in the time of stress- I mean, at this time? YoNang: Whatever, lets play some video games. LULZ Dr. Red: There is FNAF, Slenderman, Roblox.... what is UR2COOL? Dot: I've played it before. You drive the cars in circles, and every five seconds you smash into eachother. Bea: Don't you win or something like that? Dot: For the hardest smash. YoNang: NOPE THAT'S MY GAME! She proceeds to grab it and run away, along with FNaF. Nurse White: WHY YOU LITTLE- OMG IS THAT QUAKE 3? Dr Red: Appears so. Nurse White: Can we play it? Can we can we can we can we can we- YoNang: SURE BUT DON'T TOUCH UR2COOOOOOOOLLLLLL (they all begin playing) Spot: Wait for it....wait for it Ice E. proceeds to grab a hidden machine gun and shoot Jewel with it. Ice E: OWNED WOOOOO Ivory: Uhhh, hey Ice E Ice E: Yes, Ivory? Ivory: *nervous so cold air surrounds her* You and I have known each other for a long time, and..... *gets even colder* I would just like to say, that I li- (this gets out of hand and Ivory accidentally freezes Ice E's head) All: OH NO! Ivory: I didn't think that Ice E would die. Nurse White: Its too big of a case for me and Dr Red to solve. Spot: Will we have to send him to Rosy's and then the Ancient Healer's cave like we did Goldie Luxe when she turned herself into gold? Dr. Red: I don't think so. Crumbs: Lets take him outside. (the gang takes him outside when Polly Police passes by on her scooter) Polly: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on? Bea: Ivory froze Ice E's head. Ivory: You big tattletale! Polly: Okay, lets NOT point fingers. So, Ivory, you froze his head. Ivory: By accident. Polly: This is unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable. I'm giving you all tickets! Pillow: Ivory's the one who froze Ice E's head. Why blame the whole pack? Polly: That's it. ALL OF YOU IN MY CAR RIGHT NOW!!!1 Crumbs: Um, where is your car? Polly: YO, SKIDS! Skids: *drives up* Polly: ALL OF YOU IN THE CAR NOW!1! All: *grumble* YoNang: NOPE I AIN'T GOING (Runs away) YOU'LL NEVER SEE THESE GAMES AGAAAAIIIIINNNNNNN Nurse White: Don't chase her down. When I did she screamed in my ear and is the reason why I'm deaf in that ear. Besides, all she's going to do is be stupid. Dr Red: You're deaf in an ear? Nurse White:Yep. Left one to be exact. (at Bridgette's sleepover) Jom: YOU LITTLE- Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring a very important message. The winner of this year's pageant is 10-year old Hilary Vandemeer. All: WHAT?!???????????????????????????????????// Audience on TV: *applauds* Hilary: You are all very kind people, unlike some kids I know *glares at screen* Bridgette: That's it. We are SO not watching this. Polly: ALL OF YOU IN NOW! Nate: In where? Bridgette: I don't know where we are supposed to be. But we are not supposed to be anywhere. Meh. (IN POLLY'S CAR) Polly: I AM VERY ASHAMED AT ALL OF YOU. VERY, VERY ASHAMED. ESPECIALLY AT YOU, IVORY ICE CRYSTALS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE USING YOUR ICE POWERS TO HURT PEOPLE!!! IN FACT, WHEN I SEND ALL 11 OF YOU TO JAIL- Ivory: Wait, JAIL? Polly: YES, JAIL. AND WHEN I SEND ALL OF YOU DIRTBAGS OVER THERE, I WILL PUT HANDCUFFS ON YOU, ICE CRYSTALS!!! Bea: Okay, first of all, just because Ivory froze someone doesn't mean she should go to jail. It doesn't mean that ALL of us should go to jail. Polly: IT DOES TO ME!!! (they arrive at the police station) Polly: OKAY ALL OF YOU IN JAIL NO-*coughs*....just go to jail already. All: *goes to jail* Nurse White: Nononononononononono Polly: NOW! (Shoves her in) Pillow: This bed is surprisingly soft. Polly: You wanna know what its made of? Pillow: What? Polly: Moth wings. Pillow: Like anyone cares about you. Polly: IN THE CORNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pillow: *goes to corner* Polly: *puts handcuffs on Ivory* Stay there and don't escape. *leaves* Nurse White: This is all YOUR FAULT, Ivory!! If you hadn't froze Ice E's head, none of this wouldn't have happened! Ivory: It was Crumbs' idea to take him outside! Crumbs: Hey! It was a good idea- Nurse White: Until that punky Polly showed up and threw us under the bus. Why did Bridgette even buy her anyway? Jewel: SOMEONE has to be in charge. Pillow: But not Polly and her moth-beds. Ivory: We have to get out of here! But how? Bea: Maybe we could dig our way out! Crumbs, do you have a spare spoon? Crumbs: *gives spoon to Bea* Bea: *starts digging on the floor* This isn't working. Peanut: Maybe you need to use a jackhammer. Spot: Where are you going to get a jackhammer? Peanut: I actually didn't think that through. *sigh* Dot: We're never going to get out of here. All: *sigh* Nurse White: IT IS ALL POLLY'S FAULT. IF SHE HAD JUST MINDED HER OWN BEESWAX, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!! I AM GOING TO GET A JACKHAMMER AND DRILL A HOLE IN HER- All: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (back to Bridgette, the kids hear Nurse White yelling) Victoria: Where are those sounds coming from? Molly: Well, none of us are making those sounds. Bridgette: Maybe its coming from the closet. Nate: *looks in closet* Nope. Andrew: Maybe from the living room. John: *looks in living room* Nope. Molly: In the bathroom? All: *looks in bathroom* NO! Victoria: We've searched everywhere Nate: We've haven't searched under the bed. John: Yeah, lets look under the bed. Molly: *knocks over an Elsa doll and she goes under the bed* There is nothing under there, except for Elsa. Bridgette: I guess we'll never know. Behind their backs, Elsa goes under the bed to the jail. All: *sighing* Elsa: *appears* Ivory:.......mom? What are you doing here? Elsa: I've come to free you from prison. But what are you doing in prison? Ivory: I froze Ice E's head by accident, and Polly threw us under the bus. Elsa: Have you guys watched Frozen? All: Yeah. Elsa: Remember when Hans locked me in the dungeon for my powers? Thats kinda like you guys right now. Do you remember how I got out? Spot: You used your powers to break the handcuffs. Elsa: Exactly. So, we should do the same thing. Everyone, join hands. All: *join hands* Elsa froze the chains and broke them. Polly: Hey, what's going on? YoNang: YOU WEREN'T READY FOR FREDDY! (Polly turns around only to see YoNang wearing a Freddy mask and screams in her face) Polly: UIFSDGUFIGSDFISDF (Collapses) Bea: YoNang, you're back! YoNang: Duh! I was going to jumpscare you! (Takes off mask) Anyway, let's get out before she wakes up. (Runs out and the others follow) Ivory: How are we going to unfreeze Ice E? Elsa: Only an act of love can save- Peanut: Woah, woah, woah, you're telling us that we should weep upon Ice E like you did with Anna? Ok *starts sobbing melodramatically* Elsa: No, no. Ivory has to kiss Ice E. Ivory: *in her mind* Yes! I get to kiss Ice E, but the others are sure to make fun of me. Im going to do it anyway. *kisses Ice E* YoNang: ._. (Turns around and barfs) All: Aughhhhhhhhhhhh. Elsa: Im out *leaves* Ice E: *wakes up and finds out that Ivory has kissed him* Ivory, what were you trying to tell me earlier? Ivory: That.........I like you. Ice E: *jumps around saying 'SHE LIKES ME' the same way Nate did in Romance Drama* Outside the bed, Bridgette's friends have gone. Bridgette: Hmmmm, I still havent found those sounds. YoNang: *comes from underneath the bed* Bridgette! First Ivory froze Ice E then Polly locked everyone in jail then I scared the lumps out of her and- thats that. The end Cast *The Original 11 *Ivory Ice Crystals *Ice E. Cubes *Polly Police *Bridgette Anderson *Bridgette's group *Hilary Vandemeer *Queen Elsa Trivia *Jom and Terry is a parody of Tom and Jerry. *Dr. Red mentions Five Nights at Freddy's and YoNang does her famous scream FNAF style though in No Nights at Freddy's they don't know about FNAF. *There is a bunch of yelling in this episode. * YoNang acts really stupid in this episode, unlike her usually smart and short-tempered self. * We learn Nurse White is deaf in one ear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages